Meakashi-hen
Meakashi-hen (目明し編, Eye Opening Chapter), is the first answer arc in Higurashi no Naku Koro ni Kai, released on December 30, 2004, serving as the answer arc to Watanagashi-hen. It follows Himatsubushi-hen and precedes Tsumihoroboshi-hen. Meakashi-hen follows the life of Sonozaki Shion and her psychotic behavior caused by the loss of the person she loves, Hōjō Satoshi. Plot Sonozaki Shion escapes from her private school to return to Hinamizawa. During her time there, she meets Satoshi, who protected her from a group of thugs. She also begins borrowing her twin sister Sonozaki Mion's identity, eventually taking over her life as her paranoia increases. This arc reveals that because Mion and Shion switched occasionally, and that their own names were reversed. Shion (the twin we know as Mion) was given the demon tattoo instead of Mion (the twin we know as Shion). Anime Episodes Chapter One: First Love Chapter Two: Settlement Chapter Three: Demon's Blood Chapter Four: Retaliation Chapter Five: Cold Hands Chapter Six: Conviction Disappearances and Deaths All deaths and disappearances are listed only as they are told in Meakashi-hen. Spoilers are only for the individual arc, not the overall series. Disappearances *'Hōjō Satoshi',' '''went missing from the village on June 24, 1982. Deaths * 'Hōjō Tamae, murdered June 20, 1982 on the night of the Watanagashi Festival by Satoshi. *Tomitake Jirō, died of blood loss after clawing out his own throat June 19, 1983 on the night of the Watanagashi. *Takano Miyo, hung in the mountains of Gifu on June 19, 1983. Her corpse was burned up in a oil drum. *Sonozaki Oryō, died from shock by Shion's stun gun. Shion went on to whip the corpse causing severe lacerations on the scalp and head before disposing the body down a well. *Furude Rika, commited suicide on June 21, 1983. She repeatedly stabbed herself in the neck with a kitchen knife, then tore her own throat open with her bare hands. (In the anime, she stabs herself in the side of her neck and bleeds to death). *Kimiyoshi Kiichirō, shocked by Shion on June 20, 1983. He was left to hang barely on his toes from a restraining device tied around his neck, where he eventually died from strangulation on June 22, 1983. *Hōjō Satoko, captured by Shion on June 21, 1983. She was tied to a cross and stabbed repeatedly with a dagger. Died of hemorrhagic shock on June 22, 1983 (in the anime, Shion stabbed her multiple times in the arms to torture her, before finally stabbing her in the forehead which caused an instant death). *Sonozaki Mion, shocked by Shion as she was climbing down the well's ladder, making her lose her grip and fall down, smashing her skull on June 22, 1983 (In the anime, she was standing at the edge of the well when Shion shocked her). *Maebara Keiichi, stabbed in the stomach by Shion (disguised as Mion) on June 30, 1983. Sustained heavy injuries, but recovered steadily after surgery. He suddenly died in the hospital he was staying at from acute heart failure on July 3, 1983. *Sonozaki Shion, slipped off the side of her apartment and fell onto a room's roof below and suffered a concussion. She regained consciousness and commited suicide by falling once more, smashing her head open on June 30, 1983 (In the anime, her shirt became caught on an "invisible nail" and she falls directly to her death). *Kasai Tatsuyoshi', died in 2002 from liver cancer (according to the TIPS). Question Arc See ''Watanagashi-hen. The little girl cried when she lost her marbles in the desert. She searched the desert for one hundred years. The little girl cried when she thought she might've lost them in the sea rather than the desert. She searched the depths of the sea for one hundred years. The little girl cried when she thought she might've lost them in the mountains than the sea. How long will it take till she begins to doubt whether or not she actually lost them to begin with? Frederica Bernkastel Category:Arcs Category:Answer Arcs Category:Bad End